1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode display, and in some embodiments, to an organic light emitting diode display including a retarder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, representative examples of a flat panel display may include an organic light emitting diode display, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a field emission display (FED), and the like.
Among those, the organic light emitting diode display may be formed devices even with a flexible substrate like plastic, may be driven at a lower voltage of 10V or less, and may have relatively smaller power consumption and more excellent color visibility as compared with a plasma display panel or an inorganic field emission display. Further, the organic light emitting diode display may express three colors of red, green, and blue and thus has drawn much attention by many people as a next-generation display device through its expression of abundant colors.
For anti-reflection of external light, the organic light emitting diode display includes a display panel having a straight polarizer and a λ/4 retarder disposed thereon.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancing understanding of the background of the invention and therefore may contain information that does not form prior art.